Confusion or Confession
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Story with all investigation and emotions
1. Chapter 1

here I posting a new story full of Abhijeet Daya and Tarika again... No no no its not a romantic or something... I thing you all know how much I am good in romantic stuff... chalo bohot ho gayi bak bak... here I start...

* * *

**Starting of confusion **

All Team be at Lab except DAYA around the Body which was found from VALVET LOUNGE situated at Santa Cruise area after having some Stabbing Signs… here SALUNKHY Sir reviewing the Body and told all about some Information as the timing of Murder, Weapon of Murder etc… DAYA came Late and after entering to Lab… moved Forward and see the Body and bit Back… during the whole session he did not speaks so ACP asked….

ACP: kiya hua DAYA? Jub say aayey ho kuch pocha he nahi…?

DAYA: nahi Sir wo darasal abhi aaya hun na… tou kuch samjh nahi aa raha… wesay ye hay Kaun?

ACP: ye hain… abhi tak yehi jaankaari mili hay in kay ID say… aaj VALVET LOUNGE mein in ki Laash paayii gayii Common Wash Room mein… (to DUO) Tum dono aisa karo zara VELVET LOUNGE ka chakker laga lo…

DUO moved their Heads in Yes… ABHIJEET gave His Jeep keys to SACHIN and moved out with DAYA… when DAYA wanted to open Qualls door… ABHIJEET signaled Him to be at Passenger Seat and He himself tackle the Driving Wheel… after sitting He saw DAYA again and asked…

ABHIJEET: kya kaha Dr nay?

DAYA: keh raha hay Tension lenay say aisa ho raha hay… Dawa di hay aik Haftay ki… dekho kya hota hay…

Now a days DAYA had a Problem… His left Arm was Swelled and totally Numb after some Hours… ABHIJEET suggested Him to check it to the DR but He was taking Remedies by Himself but Last Night His left Arm totally Numb and after getting a Big Scold from ABHIJEET… DAYA today did the First thing to show it to DR… that's why He came Late… after that ABHIJEET again asked…

ABHIJEET (rash): tou Tujhy Tension hay kis baat ki?

DAYA: kya Boss… itni Tension leni party hay… (naughty smile) kay aaj Tum Mujhy Kya Dinner karwao gay? Lunch mein kya Khilao gay? Shopping kahan say karwao gay?

ABHIJEET grabbed His Neck… He starts Laughing… ABHIJEET after leaving Him again asked…

ABHIJEET: aur…?

DAYA (confuse): hain… aur kya?

ABHIJEET (ignite quillas): Tujhy malum hay na Tu Mujh say Jhoot nahi bol sakta… (DAYA look at Him) (ABHIJEET again) Tu jaanta hay na Us Aadmi ko?

DAYA (shock): nahi Boss… kya bol rahay ho….

ABHIJEET (relax tone): Usay dekh ker Tumhari Aaankhun mein Pehchan kay Rung thay… Ab batana nahi chahtay tou aur baat hay…

DAYA (taking a deep breath and say): kiya Boss… haan Main nay isay Kal VALVET LOUNGE mein dekha tha… Main wahan YANA Murder Case kay liyey gaya tha…

ABHIJEET: aur…?

DAYA: arry ab aur Kiya … (irritate) bata tou diya….

ABHIJEET (suspicious tone): aur jo Aadha Pait mein rakh liya hay?

DAYA: arry nahi Boss… Main Sach keh raha hun…

ABHIJEET: haan magar Adhora Sach… Teri aaankhun mein sirf Pehchan kay Rang nahi thay… aur ye baat tou Tu wahan sub kay saamny bhi bata sakta tha… (after a second) Tum usay dekh ker Chaunkay bhi thay…. dekho DAYA ugal do… (warn tone) warna Mujhy Ugalwanay kay aur bhi Tareekay aatay hain…

DAYA smiles and then relax Himself for a While and Initiates…

DAYA: main nay kal isy kay sath dekha tha… VALVET LOUNGE mein…

ABHIJEET (mermur): TAREEKA kay sath… (to DAYA) kitnay bajay? aur Tu nay TAREEKA say poocha nahi?

DAYA: kiya Boss is mein Poochnay ki kya baat thi… wo wahan Restaurant Section mein thi… main samjha koi Client, Colleague ya Dost ho sakta hay… aur sham kay sawa 7 ya saray 7 huay thay…

ABHIJEET: hmmmm… ye Aadmi Raat kay 9 bajay Mara hay… LOUNGE ka wo Wash Room Khooni nay Jaatay huay OUT OF ORDER ka Plate latka ker Band ker diya tha… is liyey koi Gaya hee nahi… subah jub Staff nay dekha tou wo hairan reh gayey kay koi Wash Room Kharab tou hay nahi tou Plate… khola tou ye Tohfa mila…

DAYA: magar Boss….!

ABHIJEET (interrupts): haan… Tera kya khayal hay TAREEKA say poochna chahyey?

DAYA: ek kaam karo… usay kaho wo Lab chali jayey abhi… wesay main nay unhein dekha nahi wahan Lab mein?

ABHIJEET: haan SALUNKHY shahab ka kehna hay kay wo 2Nd Half mein aayey gi…

DAYA: wo Body ko Pehchan jayey gi aur Khud Hum say baat ker lay gi…

ABHIJEET stopped the quillas in front of VALVET LOUNGE and simultaneously called TAREEKA and tell Her to be at Lab now… DUO entered… they inquired and Interrogated with the Staff of VELVET LOUNGE and all gave the Same Statement after watching the Picture of that GUY that after taking a Dinner with a Girl… the Guy did not left the Restaurant till 12 and nobody sees Him after that Dinner … Whereas the Girl Left the Restaurant around 9:10… DUO confirmed it after seeing TAREEKA in CCTV Footage… they also got the Copy of the Bill which was paid in Cash… ABHIJEET asked to the Waiter who served them…

ABHIJEET: acha ye batao Bill kis nay diya tha… aadmi nay ya aurat nay?

Waiter: Sir dena tou wo Shahab chah rahay per un Madam nay kaha kay ye Ghalat baat hay tou phir dono nay Share ker kay Bill diya…

Suddenly ABHIJEET received ACP Sir call who called DUO to be at Lab where SALUNKHY and TAREEKA wanted to tell something… DUO exchanged glances and moved out for Lab and reached there in 20 minutes with CCTV Recordings and the Copy of that Bill as well… when they entered… ACP said…

ACP (to DUO): TAREEKA is Aadmi ko jaanti hay…

DUO presenting a Shocking Reaction especially ABHIJEET… DAYA placed that Recordings on table… while TAREEKA after seeing all Focusing eyes initiated…

TAREEKA (to ACP): Sir kal Mujhy Ghar janay mein buht der ho gayii… socha kya khana pakaon ja ker tou rastay mein VELVET LOUNGE nazar aaya tou main wahein Dinner karnay chali gayii… ye (point to body) Aadmi achanak meri table tak aayey aur aisay hee kehnay lagay kay kya Main aap ko join ker sakta hun… darasal Main MUMBAI mein Naya hun… Main nay kaha theek hay… phir inhun nay bataya kay ye ek DR bhi hain… tou jub aik hee Profession say honay ka pata chala tou phir baatun mein andaza hee nahi hua… samay ghuzarnay ka… hum nay Dinner bhi sath kiya aur Bill bhi …

DAYA (interrupts): Sharing per diya… (to ACP) Sir wahan ki VDO Footage mein ki Entry aur Exit maujud hay… aur Waiter nay bhi ye bataya kay Bill in dono nay Sharing per diya tha… per is Aaadmi ki Entry ki Footage tou hay per Exit ki nahi…

ACP (to TAREEKA): unhun nay Tumhein kuch apnay baaray mein tou bataya hoga?

TAREEKA: jee Sir… in ka naam Dr. VIRAT hay… ye BANGLORE mein rehtay hain… ek saal ki Beti hay aur wife bhi General Physician hay… MUMBAI pehli baar kisi kaam say aayey thay aur WASHI kay area mein in ka Stay tha…

ACP: hmmmmmm…..

TAREEKA: Sir I m so Sorry… magar..!

ACP: nahi Tumhari kya ghalati hay…

ABHIJEET (to TAREEKA): kya is aadmi nay us Kaam kay baaray mein bataya tha kay kis kaam kay liyey yahan aaya hay?

TAREEKA: nahi aur na hee main nay poocha tha… per haan un ka kehna tha kay wo yahan VELVET LOUNGE mein kisi say milnay aayey hain… kisi nay unhein yahan bulaya tha aur (to ACP) Sir kal Air India say in ki wapsi ki Flight bhi thi…

DAYA: aur kitnay bajay tak Tum in kay sath thi?

TAREEKA: taqreebun 9 bajay tak…

All Shocked for a Minute… She saw Everyone and Her Eye balls movement stopped at SALUNKHY face in Questioning…

SALUNKHY: Marnay ka Time bhi 9 bajay ka hee hay…!

TAREEKA: magar Sir… Ye Bill denay kay baad Excuse ker kay Wash Room chalay gayey… Mian nay 5 Minute Wait kiya jub ye Wapis Nahi aayey tou Main Chali gayii… kiya aap log…!

TAREEKA Quiet in Confusion… ACP after some time Ordered to FREDDIE, VIVEK and SACHIN…

ACP (to SACHIN, VIVEK and FREDDIE): Tum Teeno Banglore jao… Flight Inquiry say is Aadmi ki saari Detail lay lo aur is ki Family say kisi ko lay ker aao… jahan kaam karta tha wahan per bhi Pooch Taach karna…

All Three moved their Heads in Yes and moved out immediately… Here TRIO, PURVI and NIKHIL moved out from Lab in Silence to bureau again… they discussed the Case… ABHIJEET was looking with an Off Mood… DAYA knew the Reason but what he was doing to Relax Him so just meandering the information and scenes… when they get back to Residence at Night… still ABHIJEET in Off Mood so DAYA asked…

DAYA: Boss… Do Hazar rupaay Udhaar milein gay?

ABHIJEET (shocked): kyun?

DAYA: yaar ek New Perfume aaya hay DSK kay naam say 2070 rupay ka hay… socha 2000 Tum say lay leta hun… 70 rupaay tou khair Main arrange ker hee lunga…

ABHIJEET (teasing tone): ohhh DAYA itna bara Ihsaan…

DAYA (naughty smile): ab Boss… 70 rupaay ki Daya tou Mian ker hee sakta hun na Tum per…

ABHIJEET: bako mut… aur koi Paisay waisay nahi milein gay… pichlay month bhi Tum nay 1000 rupaay Udhaar liyey thay… wapis hee nahi kiyey…

DAYA: 1000 rupay… acha… (with innocent look) kub!

ABHIJEET grabbed his neck and trying to press it while DAYA laugh shiver the quillas… ABHIJEET smiles on His Shiver and thought that Sometime a Best Buddy played a role of True Stress Buster… the day ended up… !

Next Moring the Three who were at Bangalore presented at Bureau with the family of … all Interrogated them but obviously they have No personal and Professional reason to tell CID about justifying the Murder of … on ACP signal… PURVI and NIKHIL took them Outside… TRIO again discussed as Team further informed as…

VIVEK: Sir jahan ye kaam karty thay… wahan say bhi kuch nahi mila…

FREDDIE: na hee Parosiyun nay kisi kisam ki shikayet ki…

SACHIN: aur na hee Family ki taraf say koi Pareshani thi…

ABHIJEET (to ACP): Sir samjh nahi aata kay is aadmi kay marnay ki Wajah kya thi…

ACP: koi na koi Maqsad tou hoga na?

They tried to check Phone Calls Record but Nothing Suspicious found… suddenly at one point ABHIEET asked DAYA…

ABHIJEET: DAYA ye batao… agar Mian MUMBAI pehli baar aaya hun aur Tum say milna chahta hun tou Tum kya karo gay?

DAYA: jahan Tum ho Main wahan aa jaon ga… simple…!

ABHIJEET: bilkul Correct… (to ACP) Sir aakhir us Aadmi nay VIRAT ko VELVET LOUNGE hee kyun bulwaya jub kay wo achi tarah jaanta tha kay VIRAT MUMBAI pehli baar aaya hay aur…

DAYA (interrupts): aur Boss Washi say Santa Cruise ka Raasta kum az kum Do Ghantay ka hay… agar usay milna hee tha tou Washi mein hee kisi Qareeb ki jagah bula leta…

ACP: hmmmmm… ye bhi Theek hay…

SALUNKHY called ACP and Team be there at Lab again… He told to all…

SALUNKHY: haan bhae VIRAT ki Body ko dekh ker lagta hay kay isay buht Jaldi mein Maara gaya hay… Khooni nay Aaray Tirchy Hath chalayey hain… aur dekh rahy ho VIRAT ki aankhein… buht Shock mein hain…

ABHIJEET: matlab koi Professional ka kaam nahi hay…

SALUNKHY: haan Boss…

TAREEKA (to ACP): Sir Dr. VIRAT ki Family say kuch malum hua?

ACP: nahi abhi tou kuch nahi…

TAREEKA: Sir yaqeenun Un ka koi dusman he Un ka Peecha karta hua aaya hoga…

ACP: wesay ABHIJEET…. (look again) ABHIJEET….

ABHIJEET looking at TAREEKA face and totally Lost… TAREEKA feeling extreme Embarrassment.. ACP tried to Shuffle His attention by Coughing… Everyone hides their Giggles… DAYA after feeling His Focus moved ahead and slightly hit his Shoulder to ABHIJEET Shoulder… ABHIJEET came back in Scene… all moved out after ACP order as He tried to Avoid the Whole and Missed His Query as well… at Quillas... DAYA initiates…

DAYA: kya Boss… (laugh) Control Rakho Khud per…

ABHIJEET (embarrass): bako mut… (after a second) Main kahein aur tha…

DAYA (again in naughty smile): haan wo tou pata chal raha tha…

ABHIJEET (grabbed neck): kaha hay na Bakwass band…

DAYA: hahahah… acha nahi karta… (wink) wesay thay kahan Tum?

ABHIJEET: DAYA… (after a second) kahein TAREEKA hee tou is VIRAT kay Qatal ki wajah Nahi…!

Quillas stopped with a Jerk… DAYA in Complete Shocking state… ABHIJEET in Anger…

ABHIJEET (scold): DAYA marwayey ga kya?

DAYA: tou aisi baat karo gay tou aisa hee Reaction aayey ga na…

He again starts the Quillas… its Good that at that Time Traffic was Minimum so they really safe… ABHIJEET further included…

ABHIJEET: dekh DAYA… TAREEKA ek Forensic Dr hay wo bhi ek Official Force ki… kitnay Ihem Secrets us ko bhi malum hain… ho sakta hay kay kisi nay TAREEKA say us VIRAT ko miltay dekh ker ye socha ho kay kahein TAREEKA koi Secret na VIRAT ko bata day… is liyey usay Khatam ker diya…. warna aur koi Motive tou VIRAT kay Murder ka Mujhy samjh nahi aata…

DAYA: hmmm… per ye bhi tou ho sakta hay Boss kay VIRAT Ghalati say Maara gaya ho?

ABHIJEET (after a second): matlab Qatil kisi aur ko Maarnay aaya aur Ghalati say VIRAT us kay haathun Maara gaya?

DAYA: haan… kyunkay SALUNKHY Sir ka bhi kehna hay kay Khooni nay Ultay Seedhay Hath chalayey… shayed wo kisi aur ko Maarny aaya ho aur Ghalati say ye Banda Mar gaya ho…

ABHIJEET: ho sakta hay… (after thinking) tou kiya Qatil TAREEKA ko Maarnay aaya tha?

DAYA look at Him and Both Speechless for some times… after a meaningful Silence DAYA initiates…

DAYA: kiya Bol rahay ho Boss…

ABHJEET: haan lug raha hay Main zyada he soch raha hun…

Next day, DAYA dropped ABHIJEET at Bureau and picked VIVEK and SACHIN with Him and moved to VALVET LOUNGE once again for Inquiring about any Suspicious Guest Arrival at that day or any Advance Booking which was Canceled or Not Entertained at that day aur checking the Entry and Exit Points as well… after sometime they all backed to bureau… Here hearing ABHIJEET Rash Voice coming out of Room… all entered seeing FREDDIE gets Scold by ABHIJEET… DAYA signaled FREDDIE to be Quiet who was trying to say something and then come Forward and ask ABHIJEET…

DAYA: kya hua Boss…?

ABHIJEET (anger): Pagal ho gaya hun… kyun lug nahi raha?

FREDDIE (whisper to VIVEK): jub say ACP sahib kay Cabin say niklay hain… Munh soja hua hay…

DAYA (again): acha wo…

ABHIJEET (interrupts in harsh): kya wo wo laga rakkhi hay… haan DAYA… kya masla hay… kyun meray peechay paray ho… kya Problem hay…

DAYA really Shocked and Quiet… ABHIJEET just Realized in a second that what He was doing with Both without any reason are totally wrong and now He is feeling really Ashamed upon Himself… before DAYA left the place… He looks around and just found FREDDIE, VIVEK and SACHIN so moved ahead and Hugged DAYA so Tightly with…

ABHIJEET (low tone): Sorry DAYA… Pata nahi Gussay mein… wo…

DAYA (interrupts in whisper): wo Main pooch raha tha Tum 2000 rupay abhi do gay ya Sham ko?

ABHIJEET leave Him and gives a Punch on His Arm with a Smile and say…

ABHIJEET: DAYA ek Paisa nahi milay ga… samjhy…!

meanwhile DAYA signaled All to Left the Room… He grabbed ABHIJEET arm… Sat Him on His desk Chair, bring His Chair beside and ask…

DAYA: haan bolo…

ABHIJEET (low tone): ACP sir TAREEKA ko Shak ki nazar say dekh rahay hain…

DAYA (rash): kay wo Qatil hay?

ABHIJEET (soft tone): nahi Yaar…

DAYA (harsh): tou Qatil ki Sathi?

ABHIJEET (irritate): DAYA…!

DAYA (inquiring tone): phir wo kuch Chupa rahi hay?

ABHIJEET (relax): aby nahi… un ka khayal hay kay Wo Mujhy kuch bata chuki hay aur Main Ugal nahi raha…

DAYA: hmmmmm….

He remembers that Call which He received from ACP Sir made at today Morning and without any specific Order jus chatting about Him and ABHIJEET… ABHIJEET look at Him and ask….

ABHIJEET: kyun Tujh say bhi Kuch poocha tha?

DAYA: nahi… magar lug raha tha kay chah rahay hun….

ABHIJEET opened a File at His Desk… DAYA look at Him… Closed the File… Grabbed His Both Hands and asked…

DAYA: Tumhein kya lagta hay…?

ABHIJEET take out His hands Softly and placed them behind His Head and relaxly pushed back to His Chair and said…

ABHIJEET: DAYA sach kahun tou Mujhy bhi TAREEKA per Shak hay… (DAYA look Him in Questioning) aakhir us nay ek Ajnabi ko Dinner ki Offer ki hee kyun? acha ye bata Tu ye karta?

DAYA (after a second): agar Main kisi Dhabay ya kisi Chotay motay Hotel per hota aur Mujhy lagta kay saamnay wala Khany kay Paisay nahi day payey ga apnay Hulyey say tou HAAN… magar VELVET LOUNGE jesi jagah per…!

ABHIJEET: Saheh… ho sakta hay TAREEKA usay pehlay say jaanti ho…?

DAYA: ho sakta hay Boss… aik he Profession say thay dono aur TAREEKA kay Uncle Bangalore mein hain na tou shayed…!

ABHIJEET (suspicious tone): ya shayed TAREEKA nay he Us Aaadmi ko wahan bulaya ho…!

DAYA (rash): aur phir Wash Room lay ja ker Maar diya ho… pata nahi Boss… (after few seconds) Mujhy lagta hay Hum Ghalat soch rahay hain…

ABHIJEET (strong): DAYA Hum CID Officers hain… Shak karna Humara Kaam hay (after a while) phir chahay (low tone) wo Apna ho ya koi aur…!

DAYA: phir tou Tumhein apnay Shak kay Dairay mein Mujhy bhi laana chahayey… aakhir ye Khaber Main nay Tumhein di thi… (harsh) ho sakta hay Main TAREEKA ko phansa raha hun…

ABHIJEET (stern smile): Tumhein nahi lagta Tum TAREEKA ko Favour day rahay ho?

DAYA (anger): aur Tumhein Nahi lagta Tum Khud ko sirf Takleef day rahy ho… bina kisi Sabut kay…

ABHIJEET now really Quiet and again engaged with the File… DAYA look at Him and then stand up and after pressing His Left Arm moved out from Bureau Completely… after some time… He came Back… again find ABHIJEET in an Off mood so decided to move to Residence earlier… He Ordered something to VIVEK, SACHIN and FREDDIE… then moved towards ABHIJEET desk clutched His hand… closed all Files and take Him out… both reached Residence earlier from usual time… after freed from all… DAYA again tried that ABHIJEET speaks up… He suggested…

DAYA: Tum TAREEKA say baat karo?

ABHIJEET (harsh): kya baat karun… haan…. DAYA koi bhi sakhs itna Bewakoof nahi hota… subah say ACP Sir, SALUNKHY Shahab aur Main baar baar Us say ek hee baat pooch rahay hain… kya usay nahi pata chal raha hy kay Hum Doubtful hain… Mujhy kisi aur ka nahi pata… per jub Main nay Us say poocha tou… (sad tone) Us nay Mujhy jin Nazrun say dekha… Main Tumhein bata Nahi sakta… mera Dil us per Shak nahi ker pa raha per… (sat on Sofa placed his Head on his Plam) Main apnay Dimagh ka Kya karun…!

DAYA look at Him and then moved inside to Kitchen after Turn On the TV… His Cell beeps got an SMS, He reads it and after Replied opened Fridge and take out Two Cans and after Opening it… moved again and pass One to ABHIJEET as…

DAYA: acha Ye lo… pii lo…

ABHIJEET: nahi Mujhy nahi Peena…

DAYA: lay lo yaar… Tum relax feel karo gay aur ab Tin khul chuka hay… aisay Fridge mein rakh dunga tou kharab ho jayey ga… plz Yaar…

ABHIJEET take it and suddenly look at DAYA and said…

ABHIJEET: lao Main Pineapple piyun ga… Orange nahi…

DAYA after a second Hesitation exchange the Tin and both drink it after watching Soccer Match… ABHIJEET after some time… lay down on Sofa… DAYA said…

DAYA: Boss Neend aa rahi hay tou kamray mein jao…

ABHIIJEET: nahi Main aisay hee Late kay dekhun ga… Mujhy Cushion day do…

DAYA gave Him Cushion and both enjoyed the match… after few minutes… Snoring voice filled the Room… DAYA smiles… stand up… move to ABHIJEET room… bring His Blanket… covered Him… High up AC Thermostat… Turned Off the TV… basically He puts Sleeping Pills on ABHIJEET Tin after opening it at kitchen… He knew ABHIJEET nature that after knowing the whole He was Doubtful that DAYA might be done something to make Him Relax that's why He exchanged the Tin with DAYA but He did not think for a while that DAYA put the Pills on that Tin which was in His hand as He knew that ABHIJEET exchanging the Tins so He Hesitated at that moment of exchange to Relax ABHIJEET completely… He smiles that Sometimes Mental Chemistry Workable on Higher level… He Brought the Tins from table to Trash it Outside and moved out from Residence after Locking the Door…

His next Destination was Bureau again… here FREDDIE, SACHIN and VIVEK were there with the Recent Investigation…. They tell DAYA after focusing His Attention on VDO Footage which they brought from VELVET LOUNGE earlier…

SACHIN: Sir ye Teen Aadmiyun ko alug alug Hum nay Mark kiya hay… (pause Caps by Framing) in ki bhi Entry tou hay VDO Recordings mein magar Exit nahi?

DAYA: pata kiya phir Hotel Management say?

FREDDIE: Sir ye Teenun Hotel kay Staff mein Shamil hain… (point to Two on PC Screen) ye Do Hotel kay Raat kay Security Watchman hain… Hotel Management nay Security Staff ko rehnay ki jagah di hay… aur ye Hotel ka Sweeper… is nay apni Khooli ka Bhaara Nahi diya tha tou isay Nikal diya… Hotel Management nay isay Security Staff kay sath rehny ki Permission di hay…

DAYA: tou Kiya Raat kay waqt Hotel kay Ander in ko aany jaany ki Permission hoti hay?

SACHIN: nahi Sir, Sirf Entrance Area tak… baaqi sub Locked hota hay… Hum nay Lock bhi check kiyey thay…

DAYA (interrupts): haan subah na… per wo Theek Thaak thay…

VIVEK: DAYA Sir Main aap ko kuch aur dikhana chahta hun…

DAYA: haan VIVEK dikhao…

VIVEK played the Footage once again and at One Frame… Pause it and say…

VIVEK: Sir ye Aadmi dikh raha hay na…

FREDDIE (irritate): VIVEK… kahan dikh raha hay? Haan… Tujhy bhi Na?

VIVEK: FREDDIE Sir Mujhy malum hay Ye Saaf nahi dikh raha … per Ye wo Akela Customer hay jis ka Chehra Na Entry kay waqt Saaf hay… (he forwarded the VDO again and pause it again) aur Na he Exit kay waqt…

DAYA: hmmm… very Good Work VIVEK… Hotel say pata kiya?

VIVEK: jee Sir… ye koi Staff member nahi… kyunkay Staff kay her Section kay Employees ko Uniform diyey huay hain… magar Hotel Management ka Kehna hay kay agar ye kisi Staff member ka koi Rishtadaar hay ya Dost tou wo is baaray mein kuch keh nahi saktay… wesay Main nay is ki CAP wahan kay Staff member ko dikhaii hay magar kisi nay bhi isay Pehchana nahi… is ki Cap buht Dhundli bani hay Sir…

DAYA: aur apny Records mein dekha?

VIVEK: jee Sir… Nahi hay…

DAYA: hmmmm… acha Theek hay… Kal subah is per baat karty hain… abhi Tum log bhi jao… (look at his watch and say again to all) 10:30 ho gayey hain…(to FREDDIE) aur FREDDIE… ABHIJEET ki taraf say Main Sorry karta hun… Tumhein malum hay na wo Thora Stress mein hay…

All SHOCKED and FREDDIE was totally Stunned after hearing it… its Really a Concern towards Him from His seniors… He said with Emotional Tone…

FREDDIE: arry DAYA Sir… mujhy kya ABHIJEET Sir ki Dant Buri lagti hay… wo tou aisay he Pyar say Danttay hain Mujhy…

DAYA: Thank You… chalo jao Tum sub… Bye…

FREDDIE (at exit point): Sir aap nahi chalaein gay?

DAYA: mujhy thora kaam hay… bye

ALL: bye Sir…

After their Exit… He takes out TAREEKA Phone Call Records from His pocket which He brought with Him before coming to Bureau from Mobile Company and matched it with Dr. VIRAT Call Records which Team had taken out earlier… after keenly checking it did not find any Similarity between both Records… so little Relaxed… He again call to Phone Company and Ordered them to Email all Phone Call numbers with Addresses which is present on Phone number at CID Email Id which He provided… after Half an Hour waiting… CID Email Id has an Attachment… DAYA opened it and checked the Addresses of MUMBAI specially… He found a Familiar Address… He was Shocked to see it… taken out the Information about that specific Number and then Call Someone and after that He backed to His Residence seeing ABHIJEET at the same place in Deep Sleep… DAYA without touching Him moved to His Room and lay down on His Bed….!

At Next Morning all Team busy in their Skedules… DAYA told ACP and ABHIJEET who looked bit Relax including the All Team that after Reviewing phone Calls Records… He found a Familier Address so He Called that person who is Owner of That Address… GURAD called them inside and tell about Mr's DISOUZA Entry… VIVEK called Her inside after DAYA signal… Mr's DISOUZA entered… ABHIJEET Shockingly look at Her and moved Slowly towards DAYA and asked in whisper..

ABHIJEET: DAYA ye tou…!

DAYA: haan Dr. TAREEKA ki Malik Makan hain…

Mr's DISOUZA: Mujhy aaj yahan bulaya gaya tha? Kya Main jaan sakti hun kyun?

ACP: jee zarur… aap bethyey.. (after sitting) (he added again after watching Her the Phone call Records) kya ye App ka Number hay?

Mr's DISOUZA: jee ye Mera Land Line number hay…

ABHIJEET picked out His Cell and Search a Number and tell an Another Number with a Quey to Mr's DISOUZA…

ABHIJEET: 127654 aur ye bhi kya Aap ka Number hay?

Mr's DISOUZA: jee ye bhi Mera hee Number hay… darasal Main nay Paying Guest kay liyey alug say land Line ka Number Issue karwaya hua hay… ta kay jhanjat na ho..

ACP: hmmm… tou Aap kay Number per Parsun koi Call aayii thi? Matlab koi aisi Call jo aajeeb lagi ho Aap ko?

Mr's DISOUZA: Sir aaj kal tou land Line per koi Call karta hee nahi hay… saari Calls Mobile per hee aa jati hain… per shayed kal ya parsun ek Call ayyi… thori aajeeb is liyey lagi kay bus Poocha Paying Guest hay? Tou Main nay kaha us kay Number per karo… tou aagay say jawab aaya kay acha Number bhi day diya… Bus…!

ABHIJEET: matlab Aap nay ye Dosri Line baad mein li hay?

Mr's DISOUZA: jee bus 6 months pehlay…

Suddenly TAREEKA opened the Door and entered… she looked around and Mr's DISOUZA standup after seeing Her and asked…

Mr's DISOUZA (shock): arry TAREEKA Tum yahan Kesay?

TAREEKA: wo Main jahan Kaam karti hun na… tou yahan ek Report denay aayii hun…

ACP questioning look to TAREEKA and before He asked something… She signaled and briefed to ACP…

TAREEKA (rush): wo Sir Main in ka yahan Paying Guest hun aur Aap ko ye Report denay aayii thi… Sir nay bhijwaya hay…

ACP (inquire tone): kis Cheez ki Report hay ye?

TAREEKA (low tone): Finger Print ki…

ACP (confuse): kis kay Finger Print ki aur kis nay mangwai hay?

ABHIJEET (interrupts to Mr's DISOUZA) wesay Aap ko yaad hay Call kis nay kiya tha? Aadmi ki Awaaz Pehchan lein gi agar sunein gi tou…?

Mr's DISOUZA: arry Sir Aadmi thori tha… koi larki thi…!

All eyes moved and stopped at TAREEKA's Face… She was really Quiet… gives all a Look and moving out after looking at ABHIJEET eyes and Replying to ACP in Low Tone as…

TAREEKA (to ACP) Meri…!

The Whole Bureau was Completely Silent… ACP after a while Manages and Thanked Mr's DISOUZA after telling Her that if they need Her further so Contact Her… She Exit Out… PURVI initiated…

PURVI (in confusion to ACP): Sir Mr's DISOUZA ko ye nahi malum kay Dr. TAREEKA CID mein Kaam karti hain?

ACP: PURVI Tum bhi ek CID Officer ho… yaad rakkho Official Sources kay log Kum hee apni Identification ka istaimal kartay hain (to all) Tum sub bhi Dihaan rakhna…

ACP picked up the File brought by TAREEKA and give a Look to ABHIJEET and moved inside to His cabin after telling All to again moved to VALVET LOUNGE and checked that Wash Room again and called PURVI to His Cabin right now… here DUO only at Room of Bureau… DAYA look at ABHIJEET… He really feeling Discomfort so trying to Clear as..

ABHIJEET: Main nay aisay hee bus kaha tha… aur ab tou (low tone) Pakka Shak Us per ja raha hay…

DAYA: Boss…!

ABHIJEET: DAYA Hum kaun sa TAREEKA kay past kay baaray mein jaantay hain… PURVI walay Case mein Main Khud apnay baaray mein Sure Nahi tha… MAMTA Foundation mein Tu nay Apni Gawahi badal di tou kiya aisa Nahi ho sakta kay TAREEKA…!

DAYA without any Further Rub His hand and Moved out with Tears from Bureau… ABHIJEET really Punch Hardly on Table… TEAM backed with Empty Hands… here DAYA completely Missing… ABHIJEET Called on His number but He did not pick it up… He called at Residence Land line but invein… lastly He called at RAHUL Cell number… RAHUL picked it up and asked…

RAHUL: hello… kiya hua ABHIJEET?

ABHIJEET: RAHUL DAYA Tumharay Pass hay kiya?

RAHUL: Nahi tou… (after a second) Phir ho gayii Larai..?

ABHIJEET: yaar Bus aisay hee..

RAHUL: Tum Log kuch Zyada Larny nahi lagay ho… wesay Laro Laro (laugh) suna hay larny say Pyaar barhta hay…

ABHIJEET (rash): haan isi liyey Main Tum say Nahi Larta… bye…

PURVI came in and asked about ACP Sir… ABHIJEET told Him that ACP Sir moved Earlier and asked…

ABHIJEET: acha kuch kehna tha kya ACP Sir say?

PURVI: Jee Sir… wo darasal ACP Sir nay kaha tha kay Mian Dr. VIRAT ki Family say Phir Milun aur poochun kay kya wo MUMBAI kisi kay Bulanay per aayey thay?

ABHIJEET: tou kya pata chala?

PURVI: Sir Un ki Wife ka Kehna hay kay shayed wo kisi Email kay aany ki baat ker rahay thay…

ABHIJEET: acha Theek hay… Tum jao … dekhtay hain…

She Exit out… here ABHIJEET one by One call All Team members and asked about DAYA… VIVEK and FREDDIE told Him that few minutes earlier DAYA dropped them in their Houses … after Hearing that He moved to that Spot… DAYA sat on a Bench and looked at Sea Shore… ABHIJEET sat beside Him and said…

ABHIJEET: DAYA mera matlab wo nahi tha… Tu jaanta hay na Main kitnay Stress mein hun…

DAYA: VELVET LOUNGE ki VDO Recordings mein ek Banda mila hay… us ka CHEHRA Saaf tou Nahi aaya per kuch Garbar lug raha hay… aaj Main, VIVEK aur FREDDIE nay usay buht Dhoondnay ki Koshish ki apnay Informers ki madad say… magar kuch pata nahi chala… Tum kesay aayey ho?

ABHIJEET: Jeep mein…

DAYA (standup and say): acha chalo… Main Quillas mein Peechy aata hun…

ABHIJEET look at Him and picked out His Cell… Call SACHIN and NIKHIL and Ordered to be there in 15 minutes and tell DAYA…

ABHIJEET: ruko… kahein chalna hay… (after a second) TAREEKA nay ACP Sir say kaha hay kay Usay ARREST ker lein…

DAYA: Aqalmand hay… (harsh) Main hota tou Khud ko Goli Maar leta…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**agar chchte ho ki next part jaladi post ho toh chalo review do...**


	2. Chapter 2

Here i go...

* * *

DAYA without further Arguing Sat again… He is looking Lousy and Quiet… ABHIJEET really sad on His Comment… He knew PURVI Incident was still the Hurtful Incident for DAYA and Undelibrately in Anger… He pointed that Issue… SACHIN and NIKHIL came… ABHIJEET ask DAYA to give His Quillas Keys to Him… DAYA did… ABHIJEET delivered Both Keys to Both of them individually and tell them to take them and Next Morning will come on them at Bureau… after their Exit… He signaled DAYA and Both walking.. ABHIJEET stopped a CAB and Both entered after giving the Destination as AIRPORT…!

Next Morning both at Hospital and taking out His Official Email Id Password and then checked it out… find some Mails but all are Waste for them… they found a Folder on His Email Id which had a Password Protection… they talked to ISP of that Company which Provided Internet Access Service to Hospital about Cracking the Password but they said its almost Impossible for them so DUO suggested to check it by their means… DAYA call VIVEK … before He tells anything… VIVEK asked…

VIVE: Sir Aap log kahan hain? ACP Sir 3 baar pooch chukay hain…

DAYA moved far the Cell from His ear and look at ABHIJEET and asked…

DAYA (to ABHIJEET) Tum nay ACP Sir ko Nahi bataya?

ABHIJEET: oh No… Teri Pareshani mein Yaad hee nahi raha…

DAYA (anger): haan ab ye bhi Meray Sar daal do…

ABHIJEET: Bakwaas mut ker… main abhi karta hun…

He is dialing ACP number whereas DAYA joint His Chat to VIVEK as…

DAYA: VIVEK ek Kaam karo… main ek WEB ADDRESS with E Mail ID aur Passward kay sath Tum ko SMS ker raha hun… is ka Passward Crack karna hay… aur ISP ka number bhi… ok... acha aik minute ruko… (to ABHIJEET) Flight kub ki hay?

ABHIJEET: Aadhy Ghantay baad…

DAYA (again to VIVEK): haan VIVEK 2 ghantay ka Time hay Tumharay Pass… Jaldi karna… ok..

ABHIJEET and DAYA after that moved out from Hospital after providing them CID Mumbai Land Line for any information and will take their Flying Journey… after almost 2 Hours… they be at Mumbai… took a Cab and moved to Bureau again… Here VIVEK with His Report…

VIVEK: Sir Tuesday yani apni Maut say ek Roz Pehlay Dr. VIRAT ko ek Email aaya hay… EMAIL ID ka pata karwana Mushkil hay… magar Main nay Banglore kay Us ISP say baat ki hay… jis ka Number Aap nay Mujhy diya tha… Un ka kehna hay Wo lagay huay hain… khair Email bhi kuch Aajeeb sii hay… (took Print Out and read) Buht Afsoos ki Baat hay… Tum Mujhy Bhool gayey… aisay bhi koi karta hay… itni kya Larai… milo tou… wesay bhi Main CANADA ja raha hun… sub say milnay ka Plan hay… usi Purani Jagah per… Main Intaizaar karun ga…!

ABHIJEET: hmmmm… is ka matlab nay Jhoot kaha tha kay wo MUMBAI pehli baar aaya hay… (to FREDDIE n SACHIN) is ki Kundli nikalwao…

Suddenly ACP entered during Talking to Some one… He looked in Anger and said…

ACP: kya SALUNKHY Tu bhi….

DUO look at each other… ACP after some time cuts the call in Irritation… He looks at all and said after looking DUO keenly…

ACP: TAREEKA ka kehna hay kay usay Bureu ki Jail mein daal diya jayey aur SALUNKHY bhi usi ko Support ker raha hay…

ABHIJEET: magar Sir kyun..?

ACP: Us ka khayal hay saary Sabut Us ki taraf Ishara ker rahay hain…

ABHIJEET: Sir Magar…

ACP: Us ka kehna hay kay agar aisa nahi kiya tou wo DIG kay pass chali jayey gi…

ABHIJEET: My GOD..!

ACP (to DAYA): Tum kya kehtay ho DAYA?

DAYA look at ABHIJEET and then say ACP in Calm Voice as…

DAYA: Sir Mera Khayal hay Wo Theek keh rahi hay…

ACP and ABHIJEET Quiet and Look at him… He Further said…

DAYA: Sir is tarah wo Us Mental Torture say nikal aayey gi jo shayed Hum sub hee day rahay hain Usay…

ACP (to PURVI): usay lay aao… aur jo kahay… karna… khamoshi say…

PURVI moved Her Head in Yes and Exit… whereas FREDDIE raised…

FREDDIE: Sir Leave dein day ya House Arrest?

ACP: Us ka kehna hay is mein bhi Shak ka Margin hoga kay wo kisi say Chup ker tou Contact nahi ker rahi hay… Nahi FREDDIE… rehnay do…

ACP moved to His Cabin… FREDDIE and SACHIN moved Outside where as ABHIJEET gives an Unusual Look at DAYA… He moved Forward.. Knock His Finger on ABHIJEET Forehead and said…

DAYA: Main yahan say bhi Wo Shak nikalna chahta hun…

After that He moved out… here PURVI done Her Job… FREDDIE and SACHIN came Back with Some New Information and Discussed it with the Whole Team including ACP Sir…

FREDDIE: Sir ye Dr. VIRAT tou Aik number ka Jhootha tha… is nay yahan MUMBAI say hee MEDICAL ki Parhai ki hay…

SACHIN (added): Sir aaj say Do Saal pehlay is ki Complain per is kay Sathi Student JAY BARWA ko College say Resticate ker diya gaya tha… kyunkay wo Exams mein Cheating ker raha tha aur Dr. VIRAT ki Complain per pakra gaya… is kay baad aur JAY BARWA dono Ghayeb ho gayey…!

ACP: tou kiya Dr. VIRAT nay apni Degree Complete Nahi ki?

FREDDIE: Sir us nay Final Exams say pehlay apna Transfer karwa liya tha… wesay wo Banglore say Mumbai Parhny aaya tha…

ABHIJEET: Rehta kahan tha? Hostel mein?

FREDDIE: ABHIJEET Sir Aap Hairan reh jayein gay… aur JAY BARWA dono hee aaj say Do Saal pehlay tak MR's DISOUZA kay ghar Paying Guest kay tour per rehtay thay…

All Shocked after hearing This… its really Unexpected for all… ACP order immediately…

ACP: Mr's DISOUZA ko foran Bureau bulwao…

FREDDIE called Mr's DISOUZA for Urgent… meanwhile VIVEK entered and tell all…

VIVEK: Sir Bangalore kay us IPS nay call ki thi jo us Hospital mein Service provide kartay hain… un ka kehna hay kay EMAIL ID ka pata mil gaya hay… kyunkay bhejnay waly nay Mobile Internet ka use kiya tha tou Mobile Number say usay Trace ker liya hay… Mobile Company say Records niklwa liyey hain… kisi JAY BARWA kay Naam Sim hay…!

Mr's DISOUZA came and Team inquired Her after placing Both Pictures infront of Her… one of and the second of that Hastle Picture taken out from the Video Recordings of VELVET LOUNGE… ACP asked…

ACP: Aap jaanti hain in ko?

Mr's DISOUZA: Sir ye tou VIRAT hay, Do saal pehlay meray pass paying Guest kay Tour per rehta tha aur ye agar Main saheh pehchan rahi hun tou kyunky aap ki Tasweer Buht Dhundli hay JAY hay… ye bhi usi kay sath rehta tha…

ABHIJEET: ain… matlab ye Dono Aap kay Ghar mein Paying Guest kay tour per rehtay thay?

Mr's DISOUZA: Jee Haan… magar achanak ek din subah mein VIRAT chala gaya aur JAY nay Raat ko Kamra Chor diya… phir Main nay Do saal kisi ko Kamra diya hee nahi kyunkay Dono Bhara diyey bina chalay gayey thay…

DAYA: baad mein koi Contact kiya?

Mr's DISOUZA: baad mein kaun Contact karta hay… main nay Dono kay Ghar bhi Phone kiyey per kisi nay uthayey nahi… aur phir Main nay Soch liya kay ab jub bhi Kamra Rent per dungi tou Advance Rent lay liya karun gi ta kay Jany ka khatra tou nahi rahay na…

ACP: theek hay Thank You… Aap ja sakti hain…

After Her Exit… DAYA showed the Print Out of JAY BARWA Details from Mobile Service Provider and SACHIN and NIKHIL grabbed Him and take Him at Bureau… after Few Slaps… He Confessed in Tears..

JAY (anger with tears): haan Maar diya Main nay Usay… Do saal Main apni Degree ki Complition kay liyey bhaga phirta raha… per kisi Dusray Medical College nay Mujhy Admission nahi diya… VIRAT nay sirf is baat per Mujhy Cheating kay Ilzaam mein phansa diya kay Main nay usay apnay Notes nahi diyey thay Exams say pehly ki Raat… Main nay itni Mehnat say wo Notes Raatun ko jaag jaag ker banayey aur Next Day Paper kay dauran VIRAT nay mujhy Cheating kay Ilzaam mein phanswa diya… Main ceekhta reh gaya kay is Cheat Paper per Meri Nahi VIRAT ki Writing hay… magar kisi nay Meri Nahi suni…!

ACP: theek hay Tumharay sath zyadti hui.. per Tumhein Usay Maarny ka Haq kis nay diya tha?

JAY (rash): Meray dil nay… Aap bhi agar is tarah Do Saal logun ki Nafrat ka Shikaar rahein gay… bina kisi Jurm kay tou Aap bhi yehi karein gay…

ABHIJEET: khair ye koi jawab nahi… wo Nafrat Tumhein Mazboot bana sakti thi… magar Tum nay Khud ko Kamzor sabit ker diya…

SACHIN (added): aur Tum nay Mr's DISOUZA ko kyun Phone kiya tha?

JAY (anger): Main nay koi Phone Nahi kiya…

ABHIJEET (to ACP): Sir ye Theek keh raha hay… wo Number humein VIRAT kay Phone Call Records say mila tha… dono hee Aik Dusray say waqif thay… ab LARKI ki Awaaz ka kya Raaz tha… ye tou VIRAT kay sath hee Chala gaya…

ACP: lay jao isay… (to PURVI) TAREEKA ko yahan lao…

The Culprit left by NIKHIL and PURVI takes TAREEKA in Team presence… She looked so Gloomy… ACP Appologize Her but She really Calmly accept all and tell Her Sorry that just because of Her silly Mistake… not only She herself but all gets in Trouble… after that She Exit out without any Look towards ABHIJEET… after that Team Scattered… Here DUO at Interrogation Room… DAYA sat on Chair and used another Chair for placing His legs and SMSing someone… ABHIJEET sit on another Chair in Thinking Procedure and standup after a while and asked…

ABHIJEET: DAYA… TAREEKA say kesay Sorry karun…?

DAYA (look and wink): jesay Mujh say kartay ho…

DAYA starts Laughing where as ABHIJEET understand what He is Refreing so said in Anger…

ABHIJEET (anger): aik Jhanper paray ga na Tujhy… Theek ho jayey ga…

He moved at the door and asked again while still listening His Laughing…

ABHIJEET: aur Sahab say?

DAYA: JUHU per ek Naya Dhaba khula hay…

ABHIJEET (pat on his head): aye Bhagwaan..!

And totally moved Out whereas DAYA still Smiling on His place… ABHIJEET Destination was Forensic Lab… He knew TAREEKA was alone there as SALUNKHY Sir is with ACP at His Cabin… He wanted to Appologize with TAREEKA as early as He could so be there in Rush..… after entering in Lab Found TAREEKA… who was Quiet and sat on a Chair near Computer… He knocked the Door after opening it and asking for Permission… She standup after seeing Him… He came near and initiated in Shame Tone…

ABHIJEET: I m Sorry TAREEKA… main jaanta hun… magar shayed Lafz nahi hain…

TAREEKA: its alright ABHIJEET… jo ho chukka Bhool jao… kyunkay usay badal nahi saktay… magar haan Mujhy Umeed hay aainda aisa nahi hoga…

ABHIJEET: haan aainda aisa kabhi nahi hoga…

Suddenly PURVI entered and after seeing ABHIJEET bit Hesitated… ABHIJEET asked…

ABHIJEET: Tum yahan?

PURVI: Jee Sir wo Mera aur Dr TAREEKA ka aaj Combine Shopping ka Plan tha…

ABHIJEET (shock): oh My GOD… matlab (to TAREEKA) Tum wahan Bureau mein yehi Plan karti rahi…

TAREEKA: Nahi Kuch Movies bhi dekhi aur Games bhi khelay… DAYA nay Total Entertainment provide kiya tha…

ABHIJEET (smile): matlab VIP Treatment…

All Smiles… PURVI said..

PURVI: acha Sir main chalti hun?

ABHIJEET (confuse): ain… kyun Shopping per Nahi jana kiya…?

PURVI (bit hesitant): wo Sir…

ABHIJEET: balkay chalo Main bhi Chalta hun Tum logun kay sath…

TAREEKA (shock): Tum?

ABHIJEET: arry ghabrao mut… kuch nahi khareedun ga… (TAREEKA and PURVI smiles) bus Aap logun ko Chor ker aa jaon ga…

Both moved Head in Yes and all Three Left the Lab… here ABHIJEET waited for DAYA as He knew that DAYA want a Dinner at that JUHU DHABA but DAYA did not come… He called but DAYA phone was Powered Off… in Tension He called to Bureau as He left Him there… Guard picked the Call and tell ABHIJEET that DAYA was at Rest Room due to paining in Head and His Arm Swelling… ABHIJEET changed… get Fast and reached at Bureau after 25 minutes and running at Rest Room… Seeing DAYA laid at Bed and just Rubbing and Pressing His arm… ABHIJEET moved Forward and Touched Him as…

ABHIJEET: DAYA kiya hua? Zyada Dard hay Kya?

DAYA (shock): arry Tum kub aayey… nahi bus aisay hee Thora sa…

ABHIJEET: kiya Thora sa… shakal bata rahi hay kitna Dard hay… chalo Tum Dr kay pass…

DAYA: arry Boss… dawa kha li hay… abhi Theek ho jayey ga… mera khayal hay Khich Gaya hay Mera Hath…

ABHIJEET (inquire tone): Dawa li hay? Kub?

DAYA: abhi…

ABHIJEET: aur kitni Dose Miss ker dein hain? Mujhy Malum hay is Case ki Tension mein Tu nay Dawa khaii hee Nahi hogi aur Main bhi…

DAYA (interrupts in pain): choro Boss… wesay hee Dawa Bekaar hoti hay… Main Theek ho jaon ga..

ABHIJEET trying to Scold Him more but after Seeing His Pain… just came forward and Supports Him…

ABHIJEET: acha Tum chalo Ghar…!

ABHIJEET supports Him and both moved to Residence in Quillas… DAYA felt a High Pain so He took Double Dose after taking Dr Advice and slept after some Time… ABHIJEET moved out after seeing DAYA in Sleep from His Room…. Next Morning… both Awaken… DAYA feeling much Better… ABHIJEET advise Him to get ready… suddenly Door Bell Rings… DAYA moved and shocked to see a Courier Guy who told Him about a Parcel for DAYA… He got it after Signing with a Surprise Feeling… He called ABHIJEET and tells about that in Excitement during opening the Gift and after Opening it… Completely Shocked and Quiet… ABHIJEET came to ask… DAYA moved Forward and Hugged Him Tightly… ABHIJEET punched on His Tummy and said…

ABHIJEET: DAYA Tu nay Mujhy kaha tha kay ye Perfume 2070rs ka hay per ye tou Mujhy Market say 1740rs ka mila hay…!

DAYA (naughty smile): tou Convince, Petrol ka Kharcha aur yaar Banda Mall jayey ga tou kuch Khayey ga bhi… sub ka Mila ker bataya tha na…

ABHIJEET look at Him and burst a laugh… DAYA sprinkle some perfume on Him… again door Bell ring… He looks at ABHIJEET with a Surprise shade… ABHIJEET be backed to Kitchen… DAYA opened Door and found RAHUL…

RAHUL: shuker hay Ghar per ho….

DAYA: yaar abhi tou 9 bajay hain…

RAHUL: DAYA Tu nay YANA Case kay Baary mein bataya nahi aur phone kyun Band hay?

DAYA: arry haan Phone Charge per hay aur yaar wo tou…

Both Discussed the case… ABHIJEET came and signaled DAYA to be Ready and tell RAHUL…

ABHIJEET: RAHUL ja kay Chai bana lo… (RAHUL shock) (ABHIJEET added) kiya hua… acha tou tum khud ko Mehman samjh rahy ho…. Hmmm… ruko Main laata hun… ek tou Tumharay Dost ki Khidmut karo aur Phir us kay Dost ki Sewa…

RAHUL smiles whereas DAYA came out… RAHUL checked the Perfume as all are at Dining Table… DAYA snatched it and say…

DAYA: achi Smell hay na?

RAHUL: haan… soft hay aur pungent Mix kay sath aur acha Aroma hay…

DAYA: SS jo use karta hay…

ABHIJEET (came and ask): ye SS kaun hay DAYA?

DAYA: Shivajee Satam…

RAHUL: Samir Soni…

DAYA and RAHUL tell at same Minute and after looking at each other burst into Laugh whereas ABHIJEET still looking them and thinking who is this SS…!

* * *

**So now its time to tell you truth guys...**

**Its not me who write the story Its GD's story... I just a poster...**

**so now for GD please clap one again and don't forget to review it...**


End file.
